Eclipsing the Dream
by Diddlee
Summary: Reposting from a former pen name. You've probably read. An R/T story based on extenuating circumstances and intended to be a joke.


****

You've read this. I'm just moving it over to be with my real name since everyone already knoww it was me. Was previously listed under the author Whitclip. If you haven't read this before, please beware that this was written as a joke. I believe it was the first ever rated R fic in the GG section.

Author's Note: This fiction was intended to be the second part to a story in the process of being written. Please ignore the inconsistencies in the characters and the situations. This is fantasy afterall. This fic goes somewhere that most authors tend to avoid. It was an experiment. Please bear with me.

Rory grabbed Tristan by the wrist and practically dragged him toward the entrance to the park. She turned around and threw him a knowing look, giggling at the smile on his face.   
  
Tristan's heart was beating a mile a minute as he attempted to regain his   
composure. Rory was throwing herself at him, and he wasn't about to   
question her motives. He ran a hand through his hair, where just a few   
minutes ago, Rory had entwined her fingers. He held on to her hand, not   
that he would have to considering the death grip with which she had his in.   
He took a few long strides to place himself beside her, matching her stride   
for stride. He cast a sideways glance in her direction, noting the look of   
determination in her eyes.   
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, countering Rory's pull with his own, and   
tugged her back into his arms. His hand immediately sought out the back of   
her neck, crushing her hair as his lips descended on hers. Covering her   
mouth with his own, his tongue immediately pressed at her lips, hungrily   
showing her what he wanted. Rory's hands went around his waist, pulling   
herself to him, molding her body to fit his. She welcomed his tongue to her   
mouth, responding with her own, making little movements with her body that   
she was sure were driving him wild.   
  
A few moments later, just as she was starting to lose all her senses, she   
placed her hands on his shoulders, and pushed away. Tristan let out an   
imperceptible groan at her actions, thinking the time had passed. Assuming   
she had decided to slow things down, he was stunned when she leaned in and   
whispered in his ear.   
  
"Not here."   
  
This softness of her voice sent chills down his spine as she spoke again.   
  
"I want to do this. But not here."   
  
"Then where?", Tristan asked between his short breaths of air.   
  
"Your house?", Rory asked, hoping for a positive answer.   
  
"My dad is out of town on a business meeting, and my mother is at one of her   
social functions tonight", he spoke his thoughts aloud.   
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Rory resumed her hold on his hand and   
quickened her pace toward his car. 

  
*********************************************************  
  
Arriving at the DuGrey household, Rory barely noticed the ominous house for   
her mind was preoccupied with other things. She was really going to do   
this. With that other dick, she had not even let him get to 2nd base. The   
public mauling in the courtyard was the equivalent of their heaviest make   
out session. But with Tristan, things were different. She wanted this,   
badly. And it felt so right. In hindsight, she had wanted him since that   
first day when he practically backed her into the lockers. The banter they   
shared could easily be summed up in one word.   
  
"Foreplay."   
  
"What?", Tristan asked, turning from the door. He had been fidgeting with   
the lock for a few seconds, his shaking hands unable to make a steady   
movement. "What did you just say?"   
  
"Foreplay," she said a little more forcefully this time. "That's what this   
has all been. You teasing me, me choosing that dick over you, me saying I   
hated you. That's all it was. Foreplay."   
  
"You really think that?"   
  
"Oh come on Tristan."   
  
Never had his name sounded so good as it did coming from the lips of this   
goddess.   
  
"I never truly believed that you enjoyed getting me riled up. I think it   
was your nerves not being able to handle the fact that I wasn't falling for   
you. Little did you know I already was."   
  
Rory put her hand on his shoulder and nudged him to the side. Taking the   
keys from his hand, she easily unlocked the door, swinging it inward and   
stepping over the threshold. She turned to look at Tristan, still standing   
on the porch. "Are you coming?"   
  
Tristan brushed past her as he entered the dimly lit house. He took her by   
the hand and began to ascend the stairway with her in tow. There was   
something romantic about the darkness. Lights from the windows cast shadows   
on their path, allowing them to see enough to progress.   
  
Reaching the top of the stairs, he silently led her in the direction of his   
bedroom. The quiet chirping of the crickets outside, provided the symphony   
for this occasion. Reaching the end of the hallway, he opened the door to   
his vast bedroom. He entered the room and turned, putting a hand on the   
light switch. Before he could switch on the lights, her hand covered his,   
preventing his action. He turned to look at her face, and silently   
understood her intention.   
  
The giddy schoolgirl look had vanished and in it's place was the look of   
someone who was about to do anything to get what she wanted. The look of   
sincerity in her eyes made his knees weak, confirming what he knew for   
months. He was in love with this girl. The gravity of the situation slowly   
seeped into his mind. From the moment they left the park, he tried to push   
these thoughts from his head. Why was she doing this, tonight of all   
nights?

  
"Rory," his husky voice broke the silence. "I think we need to talk about   
this first."   
  
Rory placed a lonely finger on his lips, attempting to silence his protests.   
He took her hand in his, lowering it away from his mouth, and proceeded to   
speak.   
  
"Rory, seriously. We're moving pretty quickly here. I mean, a few days ago   
you were telling your boyfriend that you hated me, and now you're standing   
in my bedroom about to make one of the most important moves of your life.   
It doesn't add up. As much as I want to do this, I'm afraid you're doing it   
for the wrong reasons. I don't want to be the person you use to get over   
your old boyfriend. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow regretting what we   
did. More importantly, I don't want you to wake up regretting that it was   
me you did this with."   
  
Rory stepped a few feet back, never breaking her gaze from his eyes. The   
concern in his voice and sincerity of his words touched her heart. He was   
protecting her. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, and she   
firmly set her mind on what she was about to do. Her whole life she had   
analyzed and overanalyzed every moment. Thinking with her brain. Tonight,   
she was thinking with her heart. And every strand of her heart was telling   
her this was right.   
  
"That's just it. It does add up. You and me. Me and you. Until tonight,   
everything was out of whack for me. I was traipsing after an asshole who   
said he loved me, but who really just wanted a fan club. I was so confused   
about my feelings, and I knew deep down that I didn't love him. I was   
infatuated with him because for once in my life, someone was paying me   
attention. But I don't love him. I never did. And I told him I hated you   
because I was fighting the truth. Like they say, there's a thin line   
between love and hate, and I chose one over the other. Saying that out   
loud, I was trying to convince myself that it was true. But the truth is,   
it's the other side of that line. Somehow, someway, you have gotten to me.   
I think I've always known in some way that this was going to happen. And   
now, here we are."   
  
She took the few steps back to him, placing her hand gently on his cheek.   
"And the only thing I'm going to regret about this night is if I let you   
convince me that this isn't right when I know with my every being that is."   
  
Tristan's heart ached with each word of her confession.   
  
The electricity shot through his body at her touch. The place where her   
hand rested on his cheek felt like it was on fire. He again reached up and   
took hold of her hand. Turning his head, he gently kissed the inside of her   
palm. He took hold of her hand and placed it over his heart, letting her   
feel the quickened pace of his heart.   
  
His whispered voice broke the silence again. "Rory there's something I need   
to tell you." His eyes searched hers. "As much as I talk about this, I'm   
really the Mary in this situation. I've never actually done this before,"   
his voice trailed off. Ashamed in a way of his lack of experience, he tried   
to gauge her reaction to his confession. When she didn't speak, he fumbled   
with more words. "You see...well I...I guess I always wanted people to   
think I was a big stud. But honestly, I've been scared to take this step.   
This is such a big deal. I know this sounds ridiculous considering what   
we're about to do given the fact that we've been a couple for like 5   
minutes, but I've always been scared of this moment. But tonight. Here.   
You. I'm not scared anymore."   
  
Rory's eyes began to sparkle. "Well I guess this is a night of many   
firsts," she said, taking a fistful of his shirt. She began backing towards   
the bed, using her hold to pull him along. When she felt the bed up against   
the back of her legs, she came to a halt. She raised her other hand to his   
shirt, taking hold of both sides. With one swift movement, she pulled open   
his shirt, the buttons flying to various spots around the room.   
  
"I've always wanted to do that," Rory slightly smiled into his eyes.   
  
"Are you sure you've never done this before?," Tristan raised on eyebrow.   
  
Rory returned his raised eyebrow stare. She placed her hands on his   
shoulders, and slowly ran her hands down his muscled arms, freeing him of   
the shirt. The shirt fell silently to the floor as Tristan leaned in to   
kiss her. It had been far too long since the moment their lips last met.   
He softly parted her lips, kissing her more gently than their previous   
hungry kisses. Rory's hands slid up and down his stomach, feeling the   
hardness of his chiseled abs. Her hands moved around to his back as she   
pulled his body against hers. There they were met with the same definition   
and tone she felt on his front.   
  
Tristan pulled away from the kiss, taking hold of her hands, gently raising   
them above her head. His hands took hold of her shirt, and lifted it over   
her head. He discarded the object on the floor, landing on top of his. His   
eyes focused on hers, searching for confirmation that she wanted to proceed.   
She answered his look, running a hand through the back of his hair, and   
pulling his lips to hers. She quickly deepened the kiss, showing him with   
her kiss that she was ready for more.   
  
Tristan began to fumble with the clasp on her bra, attempting to free her of   
the concealing garment. Not breaking the kiss, he deftly removed the bra,   
tossing it to the side as well.   
  
Rory shuddered a bit and the cold feeling of standing topless.   
Misinterpreting the shudder, Tristan quickly pulled away from the kiss. He   
pulled her body to his, stroking her hair, feeling her bare chest pressed to   
his. "We don't have to do this," he soothed.   
  
Rory stifled a grin against his chest. "I was shuddering because I was   
cold. But I can tell that that's not going to be the case anymore," she   
smiled, feeling the warmth of his body seep into hers.   
  
Tristan continued to hold her body to his. Taking one of his hands, he   
reached behind her, pulling the covers to the side. Releasing his hold, he   
watched as she seductively climbed into the bed. She was so damn beautiful.   
Seeing her there, her half naked body on top of his sheets, he realized how   
many times he had envisioned this moment in mind. The reality was eclipsing   
the dream by far.   
  
Tristan climbed into the bed, his action similar to that of a tiger   
advancing on his prey.   
  
Rory laid on her back, her head supported by the pillows near the headboard.   
She was thankful for their presence, knowing that without them, she would   
simply melt into the floor.   
  
Her eyes met with Tristan's stunning blue eyes as he moved up beside her.   
His hand covered her stomach as his breath on her neck sent her senses   
soaring. He lowered his head to hers, with his sites set on a target other   
than her lips.   
  
She shivered as she felt his breath in her ear.   
  
"I love you Rory Gilmore." His voice was barely audible. She felt his warm   
lips on her neck, as began kissing her. Just when she thought she was going   
insane, she let out a low moan. His tongue flicked at her ear, playfully   
tugging the lobe with his teeth. Until that moment, she never realized how   
sensual an ear could be. Feeling his warm breath and mouth in that area,   
she never wanted him to stop.   
  
His lips moved from her ear to her lips, forcefully parting them with his   
tongue. His tongue invaded her mouth as she responded in kind. The rhythm   
of their movements mimicking what was to come.   
  
She reached up, placing a hand on his shoulder. She pushed him to his back,   
taking the more dominant position. Her tongue mixed with his as it was her   
turn to do the exploring. She enjoyed the power she held over him, as she   
felt the muscles in his abs tighten at her touch. She leaned closer,   
allowing her body to come into contact with his, hearing the slight gasp as   
her chest collided with his.   
  
Holding that position for a few moments, she then placed her hands on either   
side of his body, pushing herself off of him. She silenced his groan of   
disappointment quickly as she began to trace kisses down his chest. She   
felt his hands entwined in her hair, as her kisses ventured dangerously   
close to his nipples. She continued her decent, kissing every inch of   
exposed skin, feeling his taught muscles with her open mouth. Continuing   
his playful torture, she returned to the area she discovered was sensitive.   
Tristan inhaled sharply as she began to trace circles around his nipple   
with her tongue. Rory mimicked the movements that had given her so much   
pleasure a few minutes ago, focusing her actions on this spot that seemed to   
drive him wild.   
  
If he didn't know better, Tristan was sure he was going to die right then   
and there.   
  
Tristan placed his hand underneath her chin, raising her gaze to his.   
Wrapping his arm around her waist, he rolled her to her back. Bracing   
himself on his free arm, he lingered a few inches above her. Their eyes   
bore into each others, silently confirming what they both knew.   
  
The time for playing was over.   
  
Rory turned to face him, propping herself on her side, her body within   
inches of his. She placed her hand on his chest, tracing her fingers along   
his front, her hand coming to rest on his waist. She took hold of his belt   
buckle, pulling the free end with her hand. Leaning on an elbow, she   
proceeded to remove the belt with a free hand, alternating glances between   
his waist and his eyes. She didn't think it was possible, but his eyes were   
shining brighter than ever, anticipating her next move.   
  
Feeling her hands at his waist, Tristan felt a tingling sensation all the   
way to his toes. She removed his belt with one slow movement, tossing it on   
the growing pile of discarded garments and shoes. With that out of the way,   
she began working on the button on his pants. The tension growing with   
every passing second, he took over for her speeding up the process.   
Unfastening the waistband, he rolled to his back, wiggling out of the twill   
pants.   
  
Taking her cue, Rory removed her hands from his waist and focused on her own   
clothing. Just as quickly as he had, she worked her way out of her pants,   
simultaneously throwing them on the floor as he did. Before she had a   
chance to turn to face him, he was hovering over top her. She glanced down,   
noticing that the only thing separating them were the thin cotton of his   
boxers and her panties.   
  
At a time when she thought she would be nervous, she felt completely in   
control. She entwined her fingers in his already tousled hair, pulling his   
lips down to hers. She kissed him with all the emotion she felt in that   
moment. All the sweetness, all the passion, all the hunger.   
  
Tristan would have been surprised at her forwardness had she not already   
gotten him in this position. This position that had him hovering within   
inches of her. The position that had him kissing her senseless. Or was it   
the other way around.   
  
Tristan splayed his hand across her bare stomach, letting the tips of his   
fingers venture just under the satin waistband of her panties. He   
concentrated his kisses on her neck, tantalizing her with his sensual mouth,   
caressing her soft skin with his hand. He memorized every sweet sound she   
uttered, her inhibitions having vanished with her garments. He wanted to   
make this night one she would never forget, though the prolonging of the   
inevitable was clearly making both insane.   
  
He again rolled to his back, the loss of their contact almost unbearable.   
Taking that final step, he relieved himself of the last of his clothing,   
tossing the boxers aside in much the same manner all of their clothing had   
been discarded. He turned to face her, searching her face for her reaction   
to his state of undress. He watched her struggle to keep her eyes on his,   
slowly growing accustomed to his nakedness.   
  
Rory's face flashed signs of all the emotions racing through her head.   
Passion. Embarrassment. Need. Desire. She saw them all reflected in his   
eyes. She felt Tristan's hand once again return to her waist, ready to   
remove the last barrier. She felt his hand graze her skin as he slightly   
tugged the waistband over her hip. His mouth leaving a trail of kisses over   
her stomach and chest as he deftly removed her panties with his hand.   
Silently granting his request for permission, she saw his eyes move from   
hers, down her body, and back up.   
  
"God, you are so beautiful." The huskiness in his voice sending chills   
through her emotionally wracked body.   
  
He braced himself on his arm, feeling the warmth of her skin on his own. He   
tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, gazing into her eyes with all   
the passion that had been building.   
  
"Are you sure?", he asked sweetly, completely prepared to stop if she wanted   
him to. Instead of answering in the affirmative, she whispered the words he   
had not prepared himself to hear.   
  
Placing her hand on his cheek, she said three simple words.   
  
"I love you."   
  
He let the words sink in, feeling his heart swell with their meaning. He   
moved his body over hers, bracing himself with one arm, gently supporting   
her hip with the other.   
  
And in one movement, he claimed her innocence. 


End file.
